What Ryuk Does For Apples
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: During an apple withdrawl, Light tests how far Ryuk will go for his fix, and Ryuk discovers that moral values are good things to have.


What Ryuk Does For Apples

_**Disclaimer:**__ My name is Anemone. I have horrid bouts of insomnia in which I have amazing fits of creativity, and I do not own Death Note. _

_**This is dedicated to Slyswn28 because… Well, she requested some yummy LightRyuk goodness, and I do my best to deliver.**_

"Uh-oh. Light! It's happening again!" Ryuk yelped with horror as he did a handstand and his body contorted into a pretzel-like position.

The auburn haired boy glanced up from writing in his notebook. "What's wrong, Ryuk?" Light asked, amusement and smirk clear in his voice. "Do you want some more apples?"

Ryuk growled in frustration. "You _know_ I need apples, you Jesus wannabe!" In the beginning, Light gave apples freely, as if they grew on trees- Oh wait, that's right, apples _do_ grow on trees- but lately, the brunette had gotten stingy, requesting that Ryuk do mind numbing tasks in order to receive the juicy, red treats.

The boy with the god complex assigned chores like _"force Ryuk to go on a three hour camera search," _or "_make Ryuk fly all over the Kanto region of Japan to see if Light is being stalked."_ Granted, these were perfectly legitimate tasks, but Ryuk was a god of death, a shinigami. If he didn't _need_ apples, and if Light wasn't the only one who could provide them, he would've killed the boy a long time ago.

Light _knew_ that Ryuk needed him to fulfill his apple addiction, which is why he continuously and relentlessly assigned tasks to humiliate the death god. Once, the teen had the audacity to make Ryuk sweet talk Rem into killing L. It hadn't worked, and Ryuk had gotten a firm slap in the face for his come-on's. Light was well aware that the shinigami would continue to do whatever he told him, as long as it was for an apple.

Light sighed. He had grown tired of hearing Ryuk howl about how he needed apples and how Light was a bastard for not giving them to him. He placed the Death Note back into his drawer and stood from his desk.

Walking to the other side of his bedroom, he hauled Ryuk from his pathetic position sprawled on the floor. "Some scary god of death you are," he murmured. "A few hours without apples and you fall to pieces."

Ryuk pouted. It was odd to see the phantom's face wearing such an expression. Light laughed out loud for a few seconds before composing himself, sliding the mask of smoothness back into place. "I can't help it, Light. They're just so juicy-"

Light silenced the shinigami mid tirade. He didn't have time to listen to another one of Ryuk's _'I Love Apples Because of Blahblahblah'_ speeches. He had a deal to make.

"Ryuk, if you want apples," Light began, voice slipping into a deep purr that would've made Misa turn to goo. "I'll need something in return."

"Don't you always?" Ryuk asked curiously. Light never took this approach. He usually just spat a command, and Ryuk did it without question, thus receiving instant gratification; a shiny red apple or three.

"Yes, but this time.. I need something that may bend the rules."

"I won't give you names of humans to kill." Ryuk said firmly. "You want that, you make the eye deal."

"No, no, that's what I have Misa for. No, what I want from you is…"

"Spit it out already!" Ryuk was beyond impatient with the boy.

"Ryuk," Light said, running his hand through his perfectly styled hair, not misplacing a single strand. Ah, the wonders of sculpting gel. "What are the rules on sexual relationships between humans and shinigami?"

Ryuk blinked his blood red eyes and robotically recited, "Humans are not allowed to pursue sexual relationships with shinigami."

"What if it meant you got apples?" Caramel eyes locked onto crimson ones.

Ryuk gasped in surprise. "Hmmm…" He pretended to think for a minute. He had been very attracted to Light Yagami since he had first met the boy and witnessed his reaction to the notebook. Watching the boy write names was a major turn on for him. "If it meant I'd get apples, I'd do it. But! It would have to be a ton of apples."

"I think that could be arranged," Light said, his caramel eyes almost red in the darkness of his room. He moved closer to the death god, unzipping his pants in the process.

"I've been so pent up since this whole Kira thing started," Light almost pouted.

Ryuk licked his lips at the sight of Light's erect member.

"Does this excite you, Ryuk?" A smirk was evident in the honey voice.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Blue lips latched onto the teen's engorged member without further conversation.

Light let out a moan as Ryuk's huge lips and sly tongue engulfed his shaft. Fingers dug into the phantom's shoulder as Ryuk began to lick his silky head.

Ryuk's wide tongue swept the head of Light's member, which was already weeping with pre cum. He then trailed along the shaft, deep throating the boy expertly. Hollowing his cheeks, Ryuk sucked hard before trailing back to the head and repeating the process.

Light was releasing gasps and moans that were so out of character. He had never dreamed that the shinigami could do these things to him. He threw back his head and cried out in pure ecstasy as Ryuk brought him to a climax.

Light was plunged into a world of black as he came hard into Ryuk's mouth. The death god tried to avoid swallowing the cum, but Light would have none of that. He grabbed onto Ryuk's hair, holding him to his spewing member. "Swallow it like the bitch you are, or else you get nothing."

Ryuk gulped down the warm liquid. After a few minutes of heavy panting, Light released the death god and shoved his member back into his pants.

He turned back to his desk saying, "If you go outside, in the back yard, you'll find three large crates of apples." He then pulled out his Death Note and resumed writing names.

With a flap of his large black wings, Ryuk disappeared. He was going to have to develop some morals, because as of right now, Ryuk would do anything for apples.

_**The End!**_


End file.
